The Busted Headboard and Bitten Pillow Effect
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Carlisle e Esme fazem uma viagem para a Ilha Esme e descobrem a destruição de Edward e Bella do quarto branco e quarto azul. A evidência da diversão de seus filhos faz com que eles desejem um pouco de diversão destrutiva também. A Ilha Esme sobreviverá? Lemons. Fanfic de SarahCullen17


**The Busted Headboard and Bitten Pillow Effect**

**Autora:** **SarahCullen17** ( www. fanfiction u/ 2130051/ SarahCullen17)

**Tradutora:** Lary Reeden

**Beta: **Ju Martinhão

**Nota da Autora:**Eu tomei a liberdade de fingir que Gustavo e Kaure nunca vieram fazer a limpeza enquanto Edward e Bella ainda estavam na ilha.

* * *

**A CABECEIRA ARREBENTADA E O EFEITO DOS TRAVESSEIROS MORDIDOS**

**PDV de Esme**

"Vamos, Carlisle!" Exclamei enquanto tentava puxar meu marido para fora do táxi.

Ele riu. "Calma, querida. Tenho que pagar o pobre homem".

Eu suspirei e bati o pé impacientemente enquanto ele contava algumas notas em um ritmo humano. _"Obrigado."__*_Ele disse ao motorista antes do mesmo congelar e olhar para ele.

_*Na original está em português também._

Eu ainda não tinha notado o motorista. Eu estava muito ocupada observando o meu lindo marido. Mas eu olhei e vi que o homem estava visivelmente olhando de forma impertinente para mim, sua boca aberta.

Carlisle removeu algumas notas do total e as lançou na mão do motorista, resmungando algo que, obviamente, significava, "Sem gorjeta para você." O cara nem sequer pareceu notar enquanto olhava para mim.

Carlisle, ainda carrancudo, saiu do táxi e envolveu seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, puxando-me para um beijo muito exuberante. Uhmmm. Eu estava distraída pelo seu gosto perfeito na minha língua, nem sequer percebendo realmente quando o táxi desapareceu.

Eu me afastei um minuto mais tarde para recuperar o fôlego. Ele suavemente esfregou seu nariz no meu.

"Sabe," eu respirei, "você é meio que sexy quando fica todo possessivo e territorial".

Ele riu suavemente. "E você é muito sexy por me deixar todo possessivo e territorial. Eu não preciso ser um leitor de mentes para descobrir o que ele estava pensando. Repugnante. Eu não sei como Edward pode suportar levar Bella para qualquer lugar quando esses machos humanos estão ao redor. O homem não pode ver que você está comprometida?"

"Agora você sabe como eu me sinto sobre todas aquelas enfermeiras." Eu disse ironicamente.

"Querida, você sabe que eu nem noto aquelas enfermeiras." Ele respondeu, esgueirando um beijo no meu pescoço. "Então, nós vamos para o barco ou não?"

"Sim, senhor." Eu pisquei para ele. Ele riu e serpenteou um braço em volta da minha cintura, deslizando sua mão em um dos bolsos de trás da minha saia jeans. Copiei o movimento e então eu estava tateando sua bunda. Eu me senti como uma adolescente de novo, mas era um sentimento bom.

Tinha sido quatro meses desde a pequena visita do exército Volturi. Nossa família estava finalmente completa novamente (com os acréscimos de Jacob e a preciosa pequena Renesmee) e nós podíamos respirar mais facilmente. Mas Carlisle e eu ainda estávamos um pouco abalados. Nós quase fomos separados para sempre, e isso tinha deixado sua marca em nós. Estávamos mais desesperados um pelo outro - emocionalmente e fisicamente - do que nunca. Depois de longos dias de trabalho no hospital, ele finalmente decidiu usar seus dias de férias e me levar para a minha ilha para um "tempo sozinhos". Edward e Bella amavam falar sobre suas experiências de natação, caminhadas e excursões, e eu sentia falta da Ilha Esme desesperadamente. Então eu fiquei muito feliz quando ele me contou o seu plano.

Eu me aconcheguei no lado de Carlisle enquanto nós caminhamos para o barco. Aqui nós realmente poderíamos ser apenas nós mesmos. Em Forks nós tínhamos uma pretensão constante de pais adotivos para jogar, e às vezes isso nos estressava. Aqui nós poderíamos ser qualquer casal jovem e feliz. Nós certamente parecíamos mais jovens do que o normal, ele em seu shorts e camiseta e eu em minha saia e regata. Talvez os espectadores da doca pensassem que nós estávamos em nossa lua de mel. Eu certamente me sentia assim.

"Aqui estamos nós." Carlisle murmurou quando avistou o nosso barco. Ele jogou nossas malas para dentro e varreu-me em seus braços quando cruzou o limiar. Eu dei uma risadinha e beijei sua bochecha. "Eles tomaram conta dela." Ele aprovou quando inspecionou a embarcação, colocando-me em meus pés.

"Mmm." Eu disse distraidamente, observando seus músculos rolarem através da sua camiseta enquanto ele levava as malas para longe e desamarrava as cordas. Ele realmente era tão bonito, seus cabelos dourados e olhos penetrantes e suas características faciais finas e ídolo da matinê. Meu homem tinha obviamente trabalhado duro em seus anos como humano; ele era tão torneado e musculoso. Corri a mão pelo meu cabelo enquanto o admirava trabalhando.

"Vê algo que você gosta, amor?" Ele me provocou.

A única coisa mais bela que seu rosto e corpo era sua alma. Ele era tão compassivo, tão amoroso, tão humilde. Mas nós dois gostamos de um pouco de agressividade um no outro. Este jogo eu poderia jogar.

"Sim." Eu disse sugestivamente. "Eu realmente quero comandar este lindo... barco".

Ele bufou. "Seu desejo é uma ordem".

Eu andei para os controles e o deixei girar. Assim que estávamos prontos para ir, ele ficou me olhando com cuidado enquanto eu manobrava o barco para fora do nosso lugar.

"Boa menina." Ele elogiou quando eu nos guiei para a água aberta.

Revirei meus olhos e balancei meus quadris para ele.

Eu realmente dobrei a velocidade, ansiosa para chegar à ilha para que pudéssemos... nos divertir. Carlisle estava atrás de mim, envolvendo seus braços em torno da minha cintura, e esfregando seu rosto na dobra do meu pescoço.

"Você é muito boa em ser a capitã." Ele murmurou no meu ouvido. "Talvez eu devesse dar-lhe um chapéu. Aqui pode ficar bastante quente".

Eu ri e virei minha cabeça para o lado para que pudéssemos partilhar um beijo doce. "Você é tão bobo. Aposto que você ficaria melhor em um uniforme de capitão... embora eu ame jalecos".

Ele gemeu. "Estou feliz de deixá-los para trás por um par de semanas. Lamento estragar a sua fantasia, Sra. Cullen".

"Eu tenho muitas outras fantasias." Assegurei a ele.

"Sério?"

"Sim. Talvez você possa descobri-las".

Ele riu - um som tão bonito. "Deixe o barco no piloto automático por um minuto. Venha aqui, meu amor".

Eu defini os controles para o piloto automático - ficaríamos navegando em linha reta por um tempo, afinal. Ele pegou minha mão e levou-me para um banco almofadado. O ar chicoteava contra os nossos rostos como uma brisa suave, e as gotas pesadas de água pareciam como uma névoa suave. Era realmente muito erótico...

Nós nos sentamos juntos, Carlisle puxando-me para perto, e ele começou a trilhar beijos ao longo da minha garganta. "Minha linda esposa." Ele murmurou baixinho. "Eu já te disse ultimamente que eu te amo?"

Eu quase derreti quando ele suavemente mordiscou minha orelha. "E-eu acho que você disse no a-avião." Eu gaguejei. "Mas você pode d-dizer-me outra vez".

Ele virou meu rosto para o dele, seus lábios dançando nos meus. "Eu... amo... você." Ele murmurou entre beijos suaves, seus braços me segurando firme. "Você é minha verdadeira metade".

Este foi o lado dele que capturou meu coração e me fez apaixonar-me há muito tempo. "Eu... amo... você... também." Eu respondi, sendo interrompida pela sua trilha de beijos leves como pena. Eu finalmente envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e o beijei com um pouco mais de força. Ele respondeu com entusiasmo, sua mão esquerda fazendo círculos amorosos nas minhas costas através da minha camisa e sua mão direita torcendo suavemente no meu cabelo.

Carlisle Cullen era pura intimidade, todo embrulhado em um pacote de ouro.

Parecia um minuto mais tarde quando senti o movimento do barco em águas mais rasas e eu sabia que estávamos prestes a chegar ao nosso destino. Eu me afastei e beijei a ponta do seu nariz. "Estou tão feliz que possamos ter a nossa milionésima lua de mel." Eu disse alegremente. "Eu senti tanta falta do meu amor. Eu gosto de tê-lo todo só para mim".

"Ele é um homem de sorte." Ele sorriu para mim antes de me beijar novamente. "Deixe-me nos dirigir até a doca".

Ele foi e assumiu os controles. Deslizei para fora das minhas sandálias e fiquei no banco do condutor para que eu pudesse envolver meus braços em torno do seu pescoço por trás e suavemente beijar ao longo do seu pescoço. Ele cheirava a mel, lavanda e algo semelhante a canela e almíscar. Ele era delicioso.

"Chegamos." Ele murmurou um tempo depois, e eu infelizmente me afastei da sua pele. Lá estava a nossa ilha, em toda a sua beleza. Eu podia ver todos os ramos de palmeira e cada grão de areia.

Era melhor do que eu me lembrava.

Ele amarrou o barco no cais antes de voltar para o meu lado. "Se estamos na nossa milionésima lua de mel," ele disse feliz , "então eu tenho permissão para fazer isso".

Ele varreu-me do chão ao estilo noiva de novo e me carregou para fora do barco, rapidamente cruzando a areia. Eu não pude resistir beijá-lo quando ele fez o caminho até a nossa casa de praia. Esse momento foi tão perfeito.

Ele destrancou a porta e acendeu as luzes por hábito. "Vou pegar as malas." Ele me disse assim que me colocou sobre os meus pés. "Eu sei que você vai querer verificar e certificar que tudo esteja no lugar".

"Você me conhece tão bem." Eu concordei. Cada pintura e porta-retrato estava nas paredes, cada peça de mobiliário visível estava em perfeitas condições. Mas é claro que havia mais da casa para ver.

Ele saiu e eu fui para a cozinha. Ainda havia alimentos que sobraram da viagem de Edward e Bella, principalmente os perecíveis que mantínhamos como estoque. Fiquei surpreso ao encontrar um prato deixado na pia. Tinha o cheiro humano de Bella, então eu assumi que Edward não o tinha lavado antes de sair abruptamente após a sua descoberta fatídica. Mas nós tínhamos uma equipe de limpeza...

Havia algumas manchas de massa seca sobre o balcão e uma toalha suja deixada sobre a mesa. Que estranho.

"Eu acho que Kaure e Gustavo não tem vindo muito aqui." Murmurei assim que ouvi Carlisle se juntar a mim. "Ou talvez algo esteja errado... doença, talvez? Morte?"

"Eu não sei." Carlisle disse. "Mas descobriremos quando formos ao Rio de Janeiro. Eu sei que você vai querer dançar. Podemos visitá-los e, educadamente, checar".

"Ok." Eu concordei. "Eles sempre foram tão maravilhosos com a limpeza. Estou surpresa. Espero que tudo esteja certo".

"Vamos descobrir." Ele me prometeu. "Querida, eu sei que você gosta de manter a casa arrumada, mas talvez pudéssemos... descansar... antes de limpar?"

Eu peguei sua intenção imediatamente. "Acho que posso viver com isso." Eu o provoquei, pulando em seus braços e envolvendo minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura. Ele riu e deixou-me reivindicar sua boca, graciosamente andando pela casa enquanto nossas línguas entrelaçavam juntas.

"Mmm." Eu ronronei quando ele abriu a porta do "quarto branco" e acendeu a luz. Eu não podia esperar para torcer os cobertores e (literalmente) rasgar a roupa dele...

Carlisle nos fez cair na cama... e então a cama caiu debaixo de nós.

"O que...?" Ele murmurou antes de se afastar. Perplexo com o nosso inesperado infortúnio, olhei ao redor do quarto.

"O que no mundo?" Exclamei.

O quarto estava... uma bagunça. Havia penas por toda parte e pedaços de madeira e blocos ao acaso por todo o chão. _Espere, essa madeira parece familiar..._

Eu engasguei quando vi que a madeira havia sido arrancada da cabeceira da cama.

"Isto está... diferente." Carlisle murmurou enquanto nós avaliávamos. "Nós tivemos uma visita da Cachinhos Dourados?"

"Eu acho que não." Eu respondi. "Só cheira a... Edward e Bella".

Carlisle de repente tossiu desconfortavelmente. "Uh... Esme..."

Eu segui o seu olhar para a cabeceira da cama. Havia uma impressão nela que foi claramente moldada por uma mão. Era exatamente o tamanho da mão de Edward, seus longos dedos de pianista enrolados em torno da borda.

"Será que... Edward...?" Eu não podia imaginar isso.

"Eu... acho que sim." Meu marido murmurou com espanto.

"Eles... gostam disso rude." Eu comentei lentamente. Isto era além de estranho. Eu nunca teria imaginado o meu filho favorito sendo um destruidor de calcinha. Jasper? Provavelmente. Emmett? _Definitivamente._ Até mesmo Carlisle? Sim, eu tinha que admitir, ele era.

Mas Edward? O gentil Edward com sua esposa que era humana? Ele não era apenas um destruidor de calcinhas, ele era também... um destruidor de camas.

Notei que havia um buraco na parede também.

Isso o faz um _destruidor de quarto__._

"Isso é estranho." Eu disse suavemente. "Você acha que isso assustou Kaure e Gustavo? E é por isso que eles não voltaram?"

"Talvez sim." Carlisle respondeu. "Uh... vamos para o quarto azul".

"Boa ideia." Eu concordei, pegando sua mão. Nós andamos pelo corredor, abrimos a porta e ofegamos.

Não havia penas, não havia uma cabeceira esmagada e pedaços de lingerie em ruínas. "O que eles _fizeram_?" Eu me perguntei em voz alta.

"Eu acho que eles se divertiram um pouco demais." Carlisle disse secamente.

Olhei para ele e nossos olhares se prenderam. Havia algo sobre a maneira como ele disse _divertiram _que fez a paixão disparar através das minhas veias secas, e eu o empurrei para baixo na cama e pulei em cima dele. Mas, assim que eu fiz isso, a cama caiu. Exatamente como no quarto branco.

"Maldito seja." Meu marido xingou. Ele estava, obviamente, muito irritado por ter sido interrompido, não era sempre que ele xingava.

Eu suspirei alto. "Acho que terei uma conversa com Edward Anthony Masen Cullen".

"É realmente surpreendente." Carlisle admitiu. "Eu esperava este tipo de comportamento de Emmett e Rosalie..."

Eu assenti enquanto olhava para a cabeceira da cama em ruínas. Ela era uma antiguidade.

"Eu tenho que admitir." Carlisle acrescentou calmamente. "Eu meio que estou... com inveja".

Eu me virei para olhá-lo. "O quê?"

"Nós somos os pais." Ele meditou. "Nós nunca fomos longe com esse tipo de comportamento".

Bem... ele tinha um ponto. Sempre tivemos contido o nosso fazer amor, esperando dar um bom exemplo para Em e Rose. "Você está dizendo que quer destruir algumas casas?" Eu o provoquei.

Ele apenas olhou para mim ansiosamente.

Eu não poderia resistir àquele olhar. Aqueles malditos olhos dourados sempre faziam isso comigo. Peguei sua mão rudemente e o puxei comigo, através da porta e para o corredor. Corremos juntos para o andar de cima, direto para o terceiro quarto. Ele abriu a porta.

Eu não podia sentir o cheiro de Edward ou Bella neste quarto, então eu sabia que ele deveria estar intacto. Eu rudemente empurrei Carlisle para a superfície sólida mais próxima – a cômoda. Eu pude ouvir o chacoalhar do espelho quando rasguei sua camisa pela frente.

"Porra, Esme." Ele sussurrou.

"Isso machucou?" Eu de repente perguntei, preocupada.

Ele riu. "Definitivamente não..."

E então ele puxou minha boca para a dele.

Nós nos beijamos rudemente, rasgando as roupas um do outro. Finalmente, eu tinha o meu homem nu e ereto na minha frente. Eu podia sentir sua ereção pressionada contra o meu estômago, seus braços musculosos me agarrando firmemente.

"Cama." Murmurei sob seus lábios doces.

Ele de repente me empurrou para trás, guiando-me para o colchão. Era uma cama alta, feita para o casal barulhento e irresponsável da nossa família (embora agora eu supunha que tínhamos dois). Eu não conseguia subir nela enquanto eu ainda estava de frente para ele.

Ele me levantou e meio que me jogou sobre a cama.

E, por alguma razão, isso me excitou loucamente.

"Venha aqui, baby." Eu respirei quando caí contra os travesseiros. Bem, talvez eu não tenha _caído_ tanto quanto _esmagado, _porque de repente vi uma onda de penas.

Carlisle lançou-se sobre mim, agitando a estrutura da cama e fazendo o colchão afundar de um lado da cama. Seus lábios devastaram o meu corpo, asperamente mordiscando a minha pele daquela nossa forma incrivelmente sexy. Envolvi minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura, tentando guiar o seu pau para a minha entrada...

Eu de repente percebi que eu tinha um monte de energia potencial, apenas sentada ao redor e esperando que eu a usasse.

"Uh-uh." Eu repreendi quando de repente me virei, prendendo o meu amor debaixo de mim. "Não, eu estou no comando, Dr. Cullen..."

Nós nos beijamos desleixadamente, minhas mãos apreciando cada um dos músculos definidos do seu tronco, do seu peitoral ao seu abdômen para as suas costas. Eu estava prestes a afundar em seu pau quando ele de repente nos rolou.

"Eu não acho que gosto dessa ideia." Ele me provocou, movendo sua boca até meus seios. Comecei a respirar asperamente quando ele levemente chupou meu mamilo... e então o mordeu.

"Sim!" Murmurei suavemente, nos rolando novamente.

Eu não percebi que estávamos caindo da cama...

Até que a pesada força dos nossos corpos de pedra fez com que o colchão tombasse com a gente.

Carlisle me agarrou e me puxou para fora do colchão que caiu no chão. Eu não estava abalada, no entanto. Querendo mais beijos e contato, eu o bati na parede. Eu estava prestes a violentar seu corpo, mas percebi rachaduras na parede.

"Eu acabei..." Murmurei, mas ele colocou a mão sobre a minha boca.

"Não." Ele disse simplesmente. "Eu não tenho problemas com isso. Você?"

Olhei para baixo e vi que este jogo rude estava realmente o deixando ainda mais excitado. Ele estava inchado e... bem, ele parecia desconfortável.

"Não." Eu admiti, e ele sorriu antes de içar-me. _Finalmente._ Envolvi-me em torno do seu corpo e ele finalmente me encheu. Cada centímetro da sua dura circunferência bastante longa enviando flashes de fogo por todo o meu corpo. Comecei a mover-me em seu pênis, mas ele tentou mover-me para a mesa de cabeceira para deixar-me mais confortável.

Eu realmente não acho que ele queria derrubar o abajur e os porta-retratos. Eu nem sequer estremeci ao ouvir o vidro quebrando, muito distraída pelo meu delicioso marido. Ele e eu estávamos nos movendo juntos em uma bela dança, a destruição que estávamos causando enviando doces sentimentos de nostalgia no meu cérebro. Eu tinha acabado de admirar o cais como a jovem que eu me sentia, agora que nós não tínhamos que fingir ser cidadãos adultos para a sociedade. Agora eu me sentia ainda mais jovem. Eu me sentia ousada e imprudente e _sexy._

Mordi com força o pescoço de Carlisle. Isso sempre fazia algo nele que eu não conseguia descrever. Eu não sei se era a ligação que nós tínhamos de criador e criação, ou talvez fosse apenas de amante e amante, mas era perfeito. Ele caiu de costas no chão, mal fazendo barulho. Eu simplesmente aterrissei em cima dele e comecei a montá-lo.

Meu orgasmo era iminente, e ele sabia disso. Ele sorriu quando comecei a gritar, sua forte mão indo para a minha fenda e acariciando a minha feminilidade, enquanto seu pau ainda me penetrava. Algumas pancadas no meu clitóris e isso foi tudo que eu precisava. Eu caí no auge do orgasmo, caindo em cima dele. Eu o mordi novamente e ele se juntou a mim no clímax.

Eu me senti um pouco calma por apenas um minuto. Eu lentamente saí dele, nos desconectando. Eu podia ver as penas do travesseiro, colchão e edredom voando ao redor por toda parte. O colchão estava no chão. Havia uma cratera em forma de Carlisle na parede e vidro dos porta-retratos no chão. Uma pequena mancha no meu cérebro me disse que isso era uma grande bagunça, que levaria um tempo para consertar, eu provavelmente nem conseguiria contratar outra equipe de limpeza se Kaure e Gustavo tivessem falado sobre isso na vila, e eu não conseguia nem mesmo pensar em Edward e Bella agora. Ou Emmett e Rosalie, aliás...

Mas eu não me importei. A evidência da nossa... _diversão_... teve um efeito sobre mim. Eu queria mais.

Carlisle parecia concordar comigo porque, de repente, ele me puxou pela mão. Eu o empurrei para o duro estrado da cama. Sentindo-me dominante, possessiva e francamente sedutora, pulei em cima dele, planejando empalar seu pau já rígido no processo.

Mas eu pulei um pouco forte demais.

A cama de repente caiu no chão. Eu me agarrei a Carlisle pela vida, nós dois gritando de surpresa quando pousamos na cama do quarto branco. Pó, gesso e penas choveram em cima de nós, sujando nossos cabelos.

"Oh, que bagunça." Eu gemi, distraída da minha explosão de perversão. "Esta é a minha casa favorita..."

"Nós podemos consertá-la." Carlisle declarou um pouco impaciente. "Você não sabe o quanto isso foi exatamente sexy..."

"Sério?" Eu ofeguei.

"Sério." Ele balançou a cabeça, rudemente me puxando para cima. Caminhamos através da destruição e eu joguei um último olhar. Estava uma bagunça...

Mas Carlisle era um homem com a mente no sexo, quando ele estava no humor. Ele puxou-me para longe do quarto, fazendo-me rir. Eu já estava distraída com o seu tesão aparente. "Para onde você está me levando, amor?"

"Eu pouparei o resto da casa." Ele sorriu, seus olhos ardentes quando ele varreu-me em seus braços. "Nós podemos pelo menos ir para a selva e derrubar algumas árvores centenárias".

"Você quer dizer... você gosta disso?" Eu verifiquei, só para ter certeza que ele não estava louco e eu tinha destruído um dos seus presentes para mim.

Seu sorriso de resposta foi deslumbrante. "Eu não acho que algum dia serei capaz de criar confusão com Emmett - ou Edward - de novo".

"Eu ainda não posso acreditar que Edward e Bella fizeram tudo isso." Eu confessei baixinho.

"Bem... esta ilha tende a ter um efeito sobre um homem." Meu marido piscou. "Algo afrodisíaco, talvez... além disso, eu acho que você é simplesmente mais destrutiva do que a doce Bella algum dia será".

"Você se importa?"

"Nem um pouco. Talvez possamos fazer alguma construção nus, no entanto..."

Eu ri alegremente. "Assim que as árvores centenárias forem cuidadas".

Ele de repente se inclinou e beijou-me com tanta força, mas tão docemente, que eu fiquei tonta. Algo não tão fácil para um vampiro.

E então ele correu comigo para a floresta tão rapidamente que eu soube que ele ainda não tinha superado aquele efeito divertido e abençoado da Ilha Esme.

**FIM**

* * *

_Eu não acho que dão crédito suficiente à sensualidade desses dois._ _Você já viu Peter Facinelli?_ _Steph disse em uma entrevista que ele saiu de cabelo e maquiagem e ela viu Carlisle Cullen._ _E você sabe que o Dr. Cullen é um homem bastante arrojado._ _Ele provavelmente poderia fazer a minha calcinha cair com apenas um olhar, e eu acho que Esme concordaria comigo._ _Então, é claro que Esme tem um apetite sexual que poderia rivalizar com as outras mulheres Cullen._ _Só porque eles passaram da adolescência não significa que eles são velhos e abafados._

_Você concorda?_ _Deixe um comentário._

_SarahCullen17  
_

LARY REEDEN assina embaixo da opinião da autora!

p.s Traduzi essa o/s no fim de dezembro e só vim postar agora, sei que não é o casal favorito da maioria, mas é o meu. De qualquer forma, se você leu por favor comente. :D

Ju Martinhão, obrigado por betar e corrigir meus erros.


End file.
